This invention relates to a process of producing a resin concrete which is easy to mix.
Heretofore, when a resin concrete is produced, a liquidized resin, cement, water and aggregate are mixed.
However, this conventional process has shortcomings in that the liquidized resin is attached to a mixer when mixing, which makes it awkward to handle. Thus, this conventional process is hardly put into actual use.
The present invention is accomplished to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a process of producing a resin concrete which is easy to mix and easy to handle at that time.